White Lie
by ruuridolls
Summary: It started when I told them a simple white lie to get out of a situation. But it wasn't exactly planned. It was an indirect white lie but they misunderstood it! That tiny white lie eventually turned out to be big as the days go by. Will I be able to get my happy ending after this? Read and review!
1. White Lie

**Title: White Lie**

**Summary: **It started when I told them a simple white lie to get out of a situation. But it wasn't exactly planned. It was an indirect white lie! That tiny white lie eventually turned out to be big as the days go by. Why is this happening to me?

**Author: Musume Sai (Ruuridolls)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA. You must've figured that out by now ^_^**

* * *

"Hey, Mikan! Wait up" Ruka said as he catches up with me. I looked at him and he's still stunning as ever.

"Hey" I managed to say, stopping the giggle smile that's about to be formed on my lips. I really like him ever since. He was always so gentle and caring. He's also handsome!

"Are you headed to our next class? Let's go there together" As Ruka said that, I felt like blushing really hard. "Are you sick? Why are you so red?" he asked and put his hand on my forehead to feel my temperature. I can feel my knees starting to get wobbly.

"I'm—" I was about to say but he quickly removed his hand from my forehead and then blushed. What's his problem? Is it his turn to have a fever?

"Where were you, baka? I've been looking for you" Hotaru said as she comes up to me. She didn't even bother looking at Ruka.

"I knew you missed me, Hotaru!" I tried to hug her but she only shot me with the baka gun. "You're such a meanie, Hotaru!" I cried.

"I've been worried that something bad happened to you," Hotaru said and looked at Ruka. "But here you are with him. Now I know why—" I looked at Hotaru with an extremely warning look.

"I-is something wrong?" Ruka asked after a few minutes because Hotaru kept staring at him.

"Didn't you know that this baka likes—" I placed my hand on her lips to stop her. She can't tell Ruka that I like him! I must look for an escape! I looked around and got a hint. I got an idea! I know what to do!

"Natsume!" I was trying to divert the attention to Natsume but it seems like Ruka misinterpreted it. Hotaru knows everything and she's grinning at me right now.

"You like Natsume, Mikan?" Ruka teased me and I felt as if my world was crushing. Even Natsume heard it and he was smirking at me right now. No, please. Don't go near me.

"So you finally told them, huh?" Natsume said and put his arms over my shoulder. This stupid, egotistic, sick bastard! What's his problem?

"I didn't know you two had a relationship Natsume" Ruka said and laughed.

This isn't happening. This isn't real. This is just a dream. I'll just have to slap myself and I'll wake up from this nightmare. 1, 2, 3—SLAP!

"It's alright honey. This is reality and you don't have to have a hard time telling them about our relationship" Natsume said and removed my hands from my cheeks.

_RING!_

"We have to talk, Natsume!" I glared at him but he only smirked back and went inside the classroom.

Ugh! I hate him! Why does he have to ruin everything! Ruka won't like me now. He's Natsume's best friend. I don't think he would believe it even if I take it back. I hate you, Natsume! I took my notebook out of my bag and wrote a big "Natsume" on it and was about to tear into pieces but then someone took it from me.

"You haven't been listening to me, Sakura." Jino-sensei took it away from me and read it aloud. I can feel my cheeks starting to heat up. "NATSUME, huh?"

"It's not what you think, sensei!" I said in a little voice. I was about to tear it apart. I can't face my classmates now because they are all laughing at me. I glanced sideways and even Ruka is laughing too. I really want to cry due to embarrassment.

"Since you are thinking about him right now," Jinno-sensei tried to look like he's thinking hard. "Why don't you sit beside Natsume then? Shoda exchange seats with Sakura"

"But—" Before Sumire and I can protest, Jinno-sensei looked at us seriously. If looks could kill, we might've been dead by now. So instead of complaining, we both complied.

I didn't bother looking at Natsume but I could sense that he was smirking at me. I sat as far as possible to him.

"Didn't know you had the hots for me" he whispered and I shivered.

.

.

.

This is my unluckiest day.

* * *

**(A/N:** So this idea came up to me awhile ago before I go to sleep. Tell me what you think about it! Read and review it please :) I will make it longer in the next chapters to come.**)**


	2. Ghost stories

"_It wasn't me"_

"_It wasn't me"_

"_It wasn't me"_

What the heck? I talked to Natsume during lunch under the Sakura tree and that's what he said. If that wasn't him, then who else would it be?

_**Flashback**_

"_What's your problem Natsume? I don't have the hots for you!" I said._

"_I don't know what you're talking about Polka. Go away. You're disturbing me." He said and covered himself with his manga again._

"_But you-you were there! You even told them that we had a relationship! Tell them that it wasn't real!"_

"_Stop pestering me polka or I might do something you wouldn't like" his voice was threatening but I'm not taking any of that._

"_Quit pretending! You know something. Tell them that it wasn't real Natsume!" I almost plead. What happened in class is too embarrassing and I can't live my life with that whole episode playing everyday in my mind._

"_Tch. You're annoying" he looked at me and I can feel the firmness in his voice. He went near me and I can already feel his breath. His face is so close to me. I really wish it was dark so he wouldn't notice that I'm blushing really hard._

"_Whoooo! Natsume, you're the guy! You're in that stage already?" someone behind the bushes shouted and I stepped away impulsively. Natsume smirked at me and started to walk away._

"_Where are you—"_

"_It wasn't me"_

Ugh! I can't understand him! He doesn't even have a twin brother! I hate him! So the classes are over and I'm just in my room. I don't want to go outside and see Natsume. Hmp!

There's nothing to do. It's so boring! I want to visit Hotaru but she's busy inventing something that the school wanted her to build and I don't want to bother her for no reason. I looked at my room and saw my collection of manga. I picked it up and started to flip through the pages. It isn't really my hobby to read these things but ever since Tsubasa sempai gave me this, I started to collect and collect. After a few minutes I find caught myself giggling at what I'm reading.

Wah! I wish to have my own Kyou-kun! Why didn't I read this before? I really like it! I love Black Bird now! But about the intimate parts….. Hmmmmm I can't comment on it (_ _)

I hope someone would knock in my window and take me away. We would bicker like an old couple and make up. Tehee! What am I thinking about? That's impossible! I can't have these kind of thoughts! It won't happen.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"You told her that it wasn't you? That's such a lame excuse Natsume!" Ruka continued to laugh. Apparently, he came to the conclusion that Mikan was complaining because I made our relationship "known" and he heard that I told Mikan it wasn't me. He concluded that I was talking about the relationship part. Of course I had to go with the flow.

You all are wondering what I'm talking about? He heard the last part of our conversation, that's why. He was the one who shouted. Didn't know he had the guts to do so.

"If you like her then why don't you just tell her?" Ruka said after regaining composure.

"Hn. Speak for yourself"

Ruka instantly blushed and I find myself laughing a bit.

"Hey stop laughing! I don't think I have a chance on her and you must know that as well" Ruka looked embarrassed. The baka likes him and he knows it that's why he can't act on his feelings. He's really smitten by the baka's best friend.

Sometimes I wonder why the baka likes him and not me. Wait. Did I just think that?

**End of POV**

The next day, it was raining so hard that all of the classes were suspended. I was really frustrated because it was our PE time _ I was really looking forward to it! Normally, we would have a class indoors but there was an emergency meeting for all of the teachers so there would be no classes. Hotaru was still busy doing her invention that's why when I tried to sneak inside her room, I was literally blown away. That Hotaru! She's such a meanie T_T So now I'm back to my room.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

What was that? O_O

(SFX: Lightning. Lights out!)

"_Mikan…"_

I felt Goosebumps all over my body.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Do you know guys want to know the 10 scariest ghost stories of Gakuen Alice?" Yuu asked while holding the flashlight upward under his chin. It was rest time and they decided to turn off the lights and light some candles. We're in a circle now._

"_I want to know!" Koko said._

"_Let's hear it then!" Anna said excitedly._

"_Nooooooo!" I covered my ears but they were talking loudly. I really didn't want to part with them because I might think of a lot scary stories. I might even make up my own._

"_No one knows where this originated or whether it is true but on the third floor on room 508—"_

"_No stop it!" I was hysterical but I don't care. This is so scary! And to think that that room can be seen through my window!_

"_Shut up Mikan!" Sumire shoved me off. "Continue"_

"_When it's raining like this and then you hear a large thunder it is said that the spirit of…"_

_I pressed my hands to my ears so as to not hear what they're talking about. This is absurd. I'm really scared!_

"—_will slip her hand on your window so you better close it once you heard the thunder…"_

_I can still hear them and I can feel my heart beating really fast._

"—_the said lady is fast—"_

"_I heard that once she managed to slip her hand the next thing she will do is…"_

_What? I can't hear them anymore. My eyes are closed and I can feel myself really wobbly. I opened my eyes and…_

"_BOO!" They all said to me and I screamed really loud. That was when the lights were back. They all went back to their seats and I was left curious. I don't want to know it but I can't help it._

"_W-what happens with the lady?" I asked Yuu._

"_They said that she'll crawl up to the person who's nearest." Seeing my expression, Yuu talked again. "I don't think it's true so no need to be scared Mikan."_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

There was a dirty hand that was on my window. I ran to close it but the hand was holding onto me. I wanted to scream but somehow I can't find my voice.

"Mikan…" when I saw the person's face, that's when I screamed. A really loud one to be specific.


End file.
